moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Scientific experimentation
Scientific experimentation is the act of... well, experimenting upon things scientifically, what else? Scientists are always mucking about with things that will ultimately come back to bite them in the ass. The most celebrated offender of such irresponsible acts of science gone awry is without question Doctor Victor Frankenstein. Using various untried chemical and electrical processes, Victor Frankenstein created a new form of life by infusing an electric current into a body sewen together from parts culled from human cadavers. This reanimated being has since become known as the Frankenstein Monster. Hot on the heels of Victor's stellar work in "monster-making" is Doctor Herbert West - a brilliant and ambitious student of Miskatonic University who invented a serum called Re-Agent that (as its name suggests) reanimated the dead, releasing a plague of zombies upon the campus grounds. Phrases such as "It's alive!" tend to be famous last words amongst these types. Another strange man of vision was Doctor Mirakle from the 1932 film Murders in the Rue Morgue. As early as 1845, Mirakle believed that man evolved from apes, and to prove it, demonstrated the so-called language skills of his highly intelligence gorilla, Erik, at a carnival sideshow in Paris, France. As a component of his research, Mirakle began injecting Erik's blood into the bodies of abducted women, all of whom died shortly thereafter. In the 1935 feature film Werewolf of London, English botanist Wilfred Glendon experimented on samples of a rare plant called Mariphasa lupine lumina. With some uninvited advice from a man named Doctor Yogami, Glendon discovered that the petals from the mythological "wolf flower" could hold the key towards curing lycanthropy, which Glendon unfortunately suffered from. Legend had it, that the flower's curative properties could only manifest by the light of a full moon, so Glendon attempted to artificially recreate the effects of a full moon, but did not quite achieve the results he was hoping for. In The Fly, Andre Delambre conducted scientific experiments aimed at perfecting teleportation. As most scientists seemed to do, he tested the process on himself, but a fly got into the teleportation pod. Since it could not distinguish one organism from the other, it spliced DNA between them. Andre emerged with the head of an enormous house fly, and the fly emerged with a tiny Andre head. The tiny human fly intoned the infamous line, "Help meee! Help meeeee!" As nature tends to abhor a vacuum, there are always those who feel the need to tweak it a bit; to improve upon what God, Mother Nature or whomever has created, if you will. In Invasion of the Bee Girls, a deranged scientist named Doctor Susan Harris used controlled mutation to imbue young women with the physical characteristics, and apparent sexual appetites of bees. Sure. Why not? With their newly minted "bee powers", they set out to seduce and subsequently murder their male rivals, prompting them to go into congestive heart failure from sexual exhaustion. In the 1979 television movie Captain America, contemporary artist Steve Rogers nearly loses his life at the hands of spies. The government tests a new chemical compound upon him called F.L.A.G., which stands for Full Latent Ability Gain, developed by Doctor Simon Mills. The formula imbues Steve Rogers with enhanced strength and reflexes, enabling him to become the costumed adventurer known as Captain America. And then of course, there's the dinosaurs. Unless you've been living in a cave in Botswana for the past thirty years, you know that Steven Spielberg raked in tons of dough with a little ole thing we like to call Jurassic Park. The backdrop of the film involves a mega-corporation known as InGen, which comes up with the zany idea of bringing dinosaurs back to life. Using a sample of fossilized DNA, they throw in a dash of frog goop, and low and behold, they successfully manage to clone a bunch of dinosaurs. A few philosophical discussions and some moral ambiguity later, and the crazy critters are running amok, gobbling up every slow-running human they can find. Even lawyers! Especially lawyers. Appearances * Curse of Frankenstein, The * Frankenstein & The Werewolf Reborn! * Revenge of Frankenstein, The * Unearthly, The Category:28 Days Later (2002)/Miscellaneous Category:Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein (1948)/Miscellaneous Category:Captain America (1979)/Miscellaneous Category:Captain America II: Death Too Soon (1979)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula vs. Frankenstein (1971)/Miscellaneous Category:Edward Scissorhands (1990)/Miscellaneous Category:Frankenstein (2004/II)/Miscellaneous Category:Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man (1943)/Miscellaneous Category:Frankenstein Unbound/Miscellaneous Category:Incredible Hulk (2008)/Miscellaneous Category:Invasion of the Bee Girls (1973)/Miscellaneous Category:Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter (1966)/Miscellaneous Category:Jurassic Park (1993)/Miscellaneous Category:Monsters vs. Aliens (2009)/Miscellaneous Category:Rocky Horror Picture Show, The (1975)/Miscellaneous Category:Species (1995)/Miscellaneous Category:Weird Science (1985)/Miscellaneous Category:Werewolf of London (1935)/Miscellaneous Category:Young Frankenstein (1974)/Miscellaneous